Time Sliders 2: The Reviviscence
by Lady Nessa
Summary: Liz, Bri, and Ali get tangled up in a gang of vampires who are trying to bring Dracula back! Can the girls plus Van Helsing and Co. stop them, or will the vampires have the last laugh?
1. It was crush or be crushed

(A/N: the sequel to Time Sliders is here!! I don't own Van Helsing.)

****

CHAPTER ONE

Liz ran through her high school. She slid down the hall into her Biology class and placed her butt in her seat as the bell rang.

"I have never seen someone run as fast as you just did, Miss Van." her Biology teacher, Mr. Myers said not looking up from his roll sheet.

"But I wasn't late." Liz replied as she brushed a piece of her dark brown wavy hair out of her hazel eyes. It went about an inch below her shoulders, which was a nice length. She wore a black trench coat that went to her ankles with black boots, black jeans and a black sleeveless shirt with a V-neck. She wore a silver cross around her neck for luck and had on two rings. One was pewter with a dragon insignia and the second was pewter with a dark blue stone on it. Her earrings were silver and dangled down. They were crosses. Usually, she would have on a torn up black hat but the school dress code didn't allow hats.

"True, just watch your step from now on." Mr. Myers said.

"Yes, sir. I will." Liz replied nodding.

"How can you run so fast?" a boy next to her named Logan asked.

"Practice, lots of practice." Liz said smiling remembering her adventure. That was six months ago to the day.

"Alright, now open your books to page two thirty-five." Mr. Myers said. And so third hour began. Liz glanced out the window at the falling snow and couldn't help but think about what her friends were doing.

Bri was bored stiff in her Spanish class with Ali next to her.

"Now, the first word for today is _batalla._" Mr. Kanter, the teacher said. "It means battle, like a fight or something you see in a movie."

"Like between vampires and werewolves." a girl named Brook said.

"You don't know the half of it." Bri mumbled. Ali and Bri looked at each other and smiled.

"Would you like to share something with us, Bri?" Mr. Kanter asked.

"Yes, Ali and I were thrown back in time and we helped Van Helsing defeat Dracula again." Bri said smiling sounding sarcastic, but wasn't. The class burst out laughing.

"You are such a blond." Brook told her.

Bri did have dark blond hair that was almost light brown. It was cut short and she had crystal blue eyes. Bri had on a black shirt that said 'Your lips keep moving but all I hear is blah, blah, blah…' She had on black boots with jeans. She had on a black chord necklace that had a small charm with a yen and yang symbol, heart and peace sign attached to each other. She wore a silver cross ring on her right hand.

Ali had flaming bright red hair. It was cut to her shoulders and she added black stripes to it recently. Her eyes were bright green. She wore a dark green t-shirt with a black jacket and black cargo pants. She wore a ring on each finger and had on three necklaces. One necklace had a cross on it, the second had a garnet stone, and the final had a piece of quartz on it.

Soon enough, the bell rang and our heroines were on to fourth hour. It was choir, which they all had together.

"Hey!" Liz said as she ran up to her friends. She had a black leather backpack that went a crossed her chest and rested on her hip at her side. Her locker was in the basement so she couldn't get to it. Liz had to carry her books all day.

"Hey, back broken yet?" Bri asked.

"Close." Liz said setting it down in the choir room. They heard laughing off to the side and saw a boy picking on the new girl in school. The boy had on a muscle shirt and pants. His head was almost shaved. He was laughing his head off.

"Hey, pick on someone your own size, Eric!" Liz said. Eric was a senior and this was his third year as one. Eric looked at Liz.

"What did you say to me freshman?" Eric asked.

"Pick on someone your own size. Do I have to spell it out for you?" Liz said glaring at him. Bri and Ali looked at each other and only said one word.

"Lycan." (A/N: The girls are _underworld_ fans as well. Lycan means werewolf.)

Eric picked Liz up by the neck and pinned her against the wall. Eric tightened his grip to where Liz couldn't breathe. The class was captivated by what was going on, or to scared to help.

"Let her go!" Ali said. Bri and Ali jumped forward and started to pound on Eric. He threw them off .

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" the stupid boys chanted around them. The teacher, Mr. Johnson rounded the corner.

"Eric, drop Liz." Mr. Johnson said trying to calm him.

Liz placed her feet against the wall and pushed off. Eric tumbled to the ground as Liz summer saluted and then ended in a squat. She smiled back at him. The smile was mostly evil and it looked like she would sprout fangs at any minuet.

"Okay, that's just plain scary." Ali said looking at Liz.

Eric got up and Mr. Johnson tried to hold him back. Liz quickly ran behind Eric and placed her fingers on his pressure point on the back of his neck. She pressed down and Eric was instantly unconscious. Everyone looked at her open mouthed.

"What did you do?" Brook asked.

"Pressure point." Liz replied rubbing the back of her neck.

"How did you learn about that?" Brook asked again.

"Yes, how?" Bri asked. Even she didn't know that Liz knew about that.

"Experience." Liz said barely above a whisper. There was a glaze over her eyes that said she was remembering something. Dracula had done the same thing to her in order to kidnap her. Liz shuddered slightly and returned to reality.

"Now there is no doubt Eric will be expelled." Mr. Johnson said as he drug him out of the room.

"Define 'experience'." Ali whispered to Liz.

"It's how Dracula got a hold of me." Liz whispered back to her, anger growing at the vampire's memory. Her right hand began to glow white. Liz quickly hit it under her coat.

"Still haven't gotten a hold of the angel thing, have we Van Helsing?" Bri told her smirking.

"Shut up." Liz told her through gritted teeth at the mention of her original last name.

"Well, you get to go see him this weekend. I still think we shouldn't have to come back to the future every week and go back every weekend." Ali said.

"Someone might hear you." Liz hissed at her.

"Werewolf." Bri said under her breath.

"Vampire." Liz retorted.

"Angel."

"Don't make me say it." Liz glared at her.

"A-n-g-e-l. Angel." Bri said smirking at her.

"Marishka!" Liz shouted at her.

"Take that back!!" Bri shouted.

"Only, if you stop calling me angel."

"LYCAN!!!" Bri shouted pointing at her.

Liz smiled and bowed.

"You're to kind." Liz replied.

"Gosh Liz, you are turning mean." Ali said.

"Just because you're an angel doesn't mean you have to be good." Liz said. "Kidding guys, you both know what the real me is like."

"Thank goodness we do." Ali muttered.

Liz watched a boy with long white-blond hair slowly exit the room. Most of the school knew him as Dev. He was the school hunk. He could get any girl he wanted, that is except Liz, Bri and Ali. Frankly, Liz didn't like the feel of him. She had learned to trust her gut feelings after her adventure with Dracula.

"Where is he going?" Liz thought to herself.

A girl with curly brown hair and brown eyes entered the room with a black haired, brown-eyed girl at her side. A girl with long, light brown hair and green eyes rushed in.

"What happened?" the green eyed girl asked.

"We had a little incident Sara." Bri replied.

"What incident?" the curly haired girl asked.

"Liz just kicked some but." Ali said smiling.

"Liz!! Oh my gosh!!" the girl said.

"Well Tracy, it was crush or be crushed." Liz replied.

"Courtney, I can't believe she did that." Tracy said turning to the black haired girl.

"What did you do to him?" Courtney asked.

"Pressure point. Quick and painless." Liz replied. Sara shuddered.

"At least there wasn't any blood shed."

Later that day, Bri and Ali were over at Liz's house watching _Underworld: extended edition_ for the millionth time.

"What do you guys think Van Helsing would do if he got a hold of Kraven?" Ali asked.

"After we torture him?" Bri said.

"Kraven is a vampire, therefore, evil. Van Helsing would fill him so full of lead, Superman wouldn't be able to see through him. Then, I'd stake him." Liz said happily.

"What about Michael?" Ali asked.

"Who cares, he's _fine_." Bri said and began to purr.

"Oh, yeah." Liz agreed. "Plus, we don't have to worry about that. We don't have to worry about vampire gangs, not in this day and age anyway."

Dev walked through the darkened alleyways of New York. He kept his head low as the slight breeze played with his ponytail. Dev kept his dark eyes focused on the ground as he walked. He came to a run down dock and walked up to a building that looked like it was falling down. He knocked three times, waited a moment and then knocked again. The door opened slightly.

"Password?"

"_Immortalis._" Dev replied.

The door opened and Dev stepped inside.

"Anything interesting happen at school?" a boy with dark hair asked him.

"That girl I told you about, Liz, and her two friends took down that guy, Eric." Dev said.

"I thought you said she looked weak." the boy asked.

"Apparently, I was mistaken." Dev replied. "Nathan, what's the word on the meeting? What have they decided?"

"No word." Nathan said and went off thinking again. "From what you tell me, this Liz girl could be a potential threat to us."

"That is if the Order gets to her first." Dev said.

"Maybe they already have. Any clues that tell you she already knows that vampires exist?" Nathan asked.

"No. She just likes the movies _Underworld_ and _Van Helsing_ a lot." Dev said.

"How do you know that?" Nathan asked him.

"She's always quoting it and her friends are always calling her 'lycan,' that or 'angel'." Dev replied

"So, she doesn't know that we exist? That's good." Nathan said.

"However, she could still pose as a threat when she gets older." Dev said. "The Order will probably recruit her."

"Not if we recruit her first." Nathan said. Dev smiled and his fangs grew.

"I want to turn her."

"I'll go run it by the members." Nathan said smiling. Nathan ran off, disappearing behind a door. Half an hour later, Nathan returned.

"What did they say?" Dev asked.

"When would you like to leave? Now, or later?" Nathan said smiling.

Liz woke up the next day and ran for the school bus. She was late, again. When she got to school, she didn't get to see Ali and Bri because her bus was late. First hour, Liz was bombarded with wads of paper from the back of classroom. It lasted all hour till Liz caught one and threw it back. The teacher didn't see anything. Second hour, Liz was almost late to Biology again. When third hour finally came, Liz laid down on the floor in exhaustion.

Bri and Ali bent over her.

"Guys, I fell and don't bother trying to pick me up." Liz said.

"Oh, come on. It can't be any worse than bats for brains." Bri said trying to help with her spirit.

"I'm just having a bad day." Liz said glancing out at the cloud-covered sky. It was snowing again.

"At least you aren't doing anything dangerous today." Ali said as she and Bri pulled Liz to her feet.

"It could always be worse." Bri pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right." Liz said as she caught Dev looking at her. He quickly looked away.

"Guys know who Dev is dating this week?" Liz asked.

"No one. Why?" Ali asked.

"He was just looking at me weird." Liz said and then shuddered.

"Eww." Ali said.

"Gross." Bri replied.

"Yeah, all of the above." Liz said as she pulled her coat closely around her.

Later that night, Liz had taken a shower and had on her usual jewelry and black boots. She had on a black shirt with loose, sheer, long sleeves along with black pants. She had put her black leather gloves in the pocket of her trench coat, which hung on the coat rack along with her hat. Her trench coat was loaded with weapons since she was about to go back in time. Who knows? The Order might have a mission for her by now. However, there seemed to be fewer missions since Dracula was killed.

Liz had just finished pulling her bangs back to keep then out of her face when the doorbell rang. She walked out of her room, slid down the banister to get it. Dev was standing there when she opened the door.

"Uh, hi." Liz said.

"Hi. Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked acting slightly bashful. Liz was taken back. She never expected this. She didn't know what to say.

"Uh, okay. I'll get my coat." she said. Liz grabbed her coat and stuffed her hat into one of the inside pockets. She put it one and grabbed her house key. Liz stepped outside into the snow and locked the door to her house. She placed the key in her pocket and looked up at Dev.

"Alright." he said smiling as the two began to walk along the side of the snow-covered street.

"I saw what you did you Eric yesterday." Dev started.

"I think everyone did." Liz said feeling the situation was a bit awkward.

As they passed a house, a widow was open and beautiful music flowed out onto the street.

"Care to dance?" Dev asked. Once again, Liz was shocked and completely speechless. Dev gently slipped his left hand in her right as he placed his right hand around her waist. He began to gently lead her in the dance.

Something wasn't right, and Liz could feel it. She pushed it down for the time being. Suddenly, Dev leaned in and gently kissed her. Liz was shocked. Not from the kiss, but Dev was ice cold.

Liz quickly pulled away and stumbled back away from him.

"What are you? No human can be that cold." Liz demanded.

"I am human, just like you." Dev replied.

"Wrong answer." Liz said getting ready to pull out her tojo blades.

"I am human." Dev said again. Now Liz knew what he was, she could feel him in her mind. She pushed him back out.

"Obviously, you don't know my last name." Liz said with a spark in her eyes.

"It's Van." Dev replied confused.

"Van Helsing." Liz said as she flicked her wrists out. Her tojo blades slid into her hands and she flicked them on.

Dev's face drained of all color and his fangs grew.

"I didn't know Van Helsing had a child. I wonder what Dracula would say?" Dev said.

"Kind of hard to since he's dead." Liz said and jumped into the air. As she came down, her foot collided with Dev's face. He was knocked to the ground and Liz ran like hell. She flicked off her tojo blades and slid them back up in her coat as she ran. Liz pulled out her hat and placed it on her head. Bri's house came in sight and Liz ran up to the door. She pounded on it and shouted.

"Bri let me in!!! I have a vampire problem at the moment!!!!" Liz shouted. Bri flung open the door.

"WHAT??"

Liz fell past the threshold and slammed the door behind her.

"Dev's a vampire." Liz said. "He just tried to turn me."

"What's going on?" Ali asked walking into the room.

"Dev is a vampire. I was almost bat chow!" Liz said almost freaking out.

"Let's get to Van Helsing." Ali said.

"No problem." Liz said raising her pewter ring with the blue stone above her head. A blue light enveloped them and they vanished.

(A/N: Chapter one is finished. I stopped there otherwise this chapter would be extremely long. Please R&R!!! No flames, please. Once again, if you don't like it, don't read the story. If you like it then go ahead and read it. Time for number two.)


	2. We are the Gothwins

(A/N: I'm back. Guess what. I'm sitting here in the complete dark and I am completely content. (Glance to right.) VAMPRESS WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!?!?!

Vampress (or Ali): It wasn't me!!!

(Author look to left.) Lycan? (or Bri)

Bri: I didn't do anything either.

Me: Sorceress?

Sorceress (Tracy): I didn't do anything!!

Me: My friends are quite unusual, (and yes I do use my friends names in my stories)

Vampress: Shut up, Angel.

Me: You shut up!!

Vampress (shakes finger): Now, now, now, what kind of an angel are we?

Me (glaring at her): Have you been reading _Dracula_ again?

Vampress (tries to look innocent.): Maybe…

(Author feels neck.) Everything seems to be in one piece and there was completely no point to what I just wrote except to be stupid. Yes, that was an actual conversation I had with my friends. Scary huh? On with the story. I don't own Van Helsing.)

****

Chapter Two

"Wait!" Ali shouted before they could disappear.

"What now?" Liz asked lowering the ring as the light vanished.

"We can't leave yet. We have to play tonight at that club." Ali said.

"I'll get the Liz's keyboard." Bri said leaving the house. Liz followed her to the door way.

"Just don't get killed!" Liz shouted after her down the street and closed the door.

Fifteen minuets later, Bri returned with the keyboard.

"Ali, where are your drums?" Liz asked taking the keyboard from Bri.

"I snuck over yesterday to set them up. We also left's Bri's guitar there." Ali replied.

"Bri, any sight of Dev?" Liz asked.

"None whatsoever."

"Good, now let's get going or well be late." Liz said as the girls left the house together.

Dev couldn't waste any more time. He had to get back to headquarters. The council members had decided to go ahead with their operation, resurrecting Dracula. Tonight was the first night. They were going to start off with one of his brides, Aleera.

He found Nathan hovering in the crowd.

"Am I to late?" Dev asked.

"No, they were just about to start. Where is Liz?" Nathan asked looking around.

"We have a slight problem with that. She doesn't go by all of her last name." Dev said.

"Which is Van, right?" Nathan asked.

"That's only half. The second half I'm afraid is worse than anything."

"What is it?" Nathan asked.

"It's…" Dev looked around and lowered is voice to barely above a whisper. "Van Helsing."

"She's related to that awful son of a bitch!" Nathan said shocked. (A/N: I'm about to kill my own character for saying that)

"Unfortunately, yes." Dev said. Nathan was silent. He appeared to be thinking.

"I'll try and turn her. Maybe I'll have better luck than you did." Nathan said.

"If she finds out you're a vampire, look out for her spinning blades." Dev warned as Nathan ran off into the night.

The crowd cheered as Bri, Ali and Liz finished another song. Liz stepped up to the mike.

"Thank you. We are the Gothwins (female warrior in Elvish) and are you having fun yet?" Liz shouted. A roar erupted from the crowd. "Okay, now we are going to play a song we wrote ourselves. Hope you like it."

Liz returned to her keyboard and began to play a soft melody. Suddenly, her playing sped up and became more fierce. Bri joined in with the guitar and Ali bashed on her drums. Colored strobe lights erupted from the ceiling and flew around the room filled with dry ice fog.

"You don't know what you've done

You don't know what you've released in me

You've pushed me past me past my limit.

I bet you think that you have won" Liz sang.

"Well it's not over…" Bri sang holding the note and Ali echoing her. Liz's voice cut in.

"Well it's not over till I say it is

Right now, this is what I say"

The three began to sing.

"You don't what you've done

It's time for you to fall

And there's no help for you to call"

Liz's voice rang out.

"It's just you and me

C'mon and let us see

Who'll have the victory"

Bri took center stage and jammed on her guitar for a while. Liz began to sing again.

"My pain is growing

My anger flowing

Throughout my veins"

"Throughout my veins" Bri and Ali echoed and Liz went on.

"The thunder roars and the lightning flashes

I start to fall and my hope crashes

And burns

I see a weakness

I'm gonna take it"

"As my strength fades into nothingness" Bri and Ali sing. Liz continued.

"You don't what you've done

It's time for you to fall

And there's no help for you to call

It's just you and me

C'mon and let us see

Who'll have the victory"

Bri and Ali leaned toward their mics and sang.

"You don't what you've done

It's time for you to fall

And there's no help for you to call

It's just you and me

C'mon and let us see

Who'll have the victory"

Liz began to sing with ferocity.

"You now know what you've done

And now I made you fall

And there was no help for you to call

Now I guess they'll see

It was my destiny

Who had the victory?"

Liz held the last note long and the music faded.

"Guess what?" she sang.

"It was me." The music exploded again and soon the song was over.

"Hey, I'm Liz" she said into the microphone.

"I'm Bri"

"And I'm Ali."

The girls spoke together.

"And we are the Gothwins. Thank you and good-night!" A roar erupted from the crowd as the girls walked of stage to a table.

"I think we did well." Ali said.

"Me too. Did you see how much they liked that last song. Where did you get the inspiration for that Liz?" Bri asked.

"I'll give you three guesses, and a clue is it happen six months ago."

"Who knew a near death experience would be so fun?" Ali said smiling.

A boy with dark hair walked over. "Can I sit here?" he asked.

"As long as you don't bite, sure." Bri said smiling.

Liz's back arched and she grabbed the edge of the table. She still remained as normal as possible even though she knew a great evil was happening somewhere in the city. This is when she hated being part Angel.

"You okay?" Ali asked her.

"Yeah." Liz said still gripping the table. He knuckles were turning white. The feeling of pain passed and Liz let go.

"What was that?" Ali asked.

"Power pains. They're like growing pains." Liz whispered back. The three didn't see a large group enter the club.

"I'm Nathan." the boy said.

"I'm Ali, this is Bri and that's Liz."

"You did great tonight." he said and turned to Liz. "How did you ever write all those songs?" he asked.

Liz wasn't paying attention. She was concentrating on her feelings. Something was not right.

"I'm sorry, what?" Liz said turning to Nathan and then leaned back. He was almost three inches from her face. "Have you ever heard of anything called personal space?"

"Sorry." he said leaning back.

Liz felt a pain in her head. "I'm sorry I have to go." she said rushing out.

"Liz, what is it?" Bri shouted.

"Angel!!" Ali shouted after her.

Liz ran into the alley next to the club clutching her head. She felt it. The darkness growing around her, consuming her. A great evil had returned. It was close…very close. Liz felt a hand on her shoulder as the feeling vanished. She turned to see Nathan.

"Are you alright?" he asked. His hand was freezing cold. Liz backed up.

"Yeah, I'm just not feeling well." she lied. _Get out of there!! Nathan is a vampire!!_ her mind shouted at her. Suddenly, they heard shouts from inside the club.

"Ali! Bri!" Liz shouted running forward. Nathan caught her and pulled her into him. Liz slid the her Tojo blades out and flicked them on. She rammed on into his chest and he screamed in pain. Nathan dropped Liz to the ground. She scrambled up and ran into the club. There were vampires everywhere.

"What the heck?" Liz shouted shocked. She pulled out three silver stakes and switched her tojo blades into stakes. She jumped up on the bar. "HEY BATS FOR BRAINS!!!" she shouted. They continued to roar on. Liz threw the three stakes and three of the vampires fell down dead.

Silence fell over the room and all eyes turned to Liz.

"Now that I have your attention…" Liz said smiling looking exactly like Van Helsing. Liz pulled out her pistol with the werewolf venom bullets in them. She fired off and struck them down. Soon, all the vampires were gone.

"Liz!" she heard. Bri was leaning Ali, who had collapsed on the ground.

Liz ran over as fear weld up in her chest. "Oh, please tell me she wasn't bitten." she prayed. Liz bent over Ali. She had a gash on her forehead. Liz grabbed a cloth napkin and used it for a makeshift bandage. Liz looked Ali over. No bite marks. That was a relief.

All of a sudden, Liz was flung backwards against the wall. She hit it with a thud and slid to the ground.

"Nice to see you dearie." came a voice Liz never wanted to hear again.

"Aleera." she whispered in disgust. The bride stood over her and laughed. Liz tried to get up. She did extremely slowly, but got up nonetheless.

"How did you get here Aleera?" Liz asked slowly inching toward Bri and Ali.

"I was brought back. Now, I shall finish what my master started." Aleera hissed at her.

"See ya!" Liz shouted and she, Bri and Ali were enveloped by a blue light and vanished.

The girls appeared in the library of Valerious Manor. Ali was slowly coming around.

"You alright?" Liz asked grabbing her throbbing shoulder.

Ali nodded. "Where am I?" she asked.

"Valerious Manor." Bri said.

"Liz brought us back?" Ali asked. Liz nodded. Liz started to fell a little lightheaded. She ran her fingers through her hair and looked at them. Blood covered her fingers.

"You must have hit glass when you were flung back." Bri said.

Liz nodded. "I'm going to find Van Helsing."

Liz left the room and ran down the hall, the sound of her boots echoing off the walls. She entered the Armory to see Van Helsing looking at the map of Transylvania. He turned and saw her. The monster hunter smiled as they walked toward each other.

Van Helsing hugged her. "Where have you been? You're late." he said.

"I to take care of something. Van Helsing we have a problem. In my time, there is a group of vampires. They brought back Aleera!" Liz told him.

Van Helsing was shocked. Liz swayed and fell forward. Van Helsing caught her. He picked her up and took her to her room. He set her down on the bed and tried to lift her head up. The monster hunter felt blood on his hands. He patched Liz up and then went to get Anna. Liz was right. They had a huge problem.

(A/N: that's Chapter two. Today's my birthday!! I'm finally 15!!!! I can drive! That's scary. Anyway. Plz R&R and no flames. THANKS!!)


	3. This is the happiest day of my life

(A/N: I don't own Van Helsing.)

****

Chapter Three

Liz woke up the next morning with a huge headache. There came a soft knock on the door and a strawberry blond head poked in.

"Are you feeling better?" it asked.

"Yes, Carl thank you. Did Van Helsing tell you about our little problem?" Liz asked trying to sit up. The pain in her head increased and the room began to spin. She laid back down and the pain slowed to a dull roar.

"Yes, and he has told Anna as well." Carl said.

"How is she?" Liz asked.

"She's a little stressed out about the wedding." Carl replied.

"This is just one more thing she needs to worry about." Liz said to herself.

Three days later, Liz was completely healed. The day of the wedding had arrived and Liz was thrilled it was finally Thanksgiving break. Five days of no school. Ali, Bri and Liz were all brides maid's in the wedding and were attempting to get into their dresses.

"Can't breathe." Bri said holding her stomach.

"I don't think you're supposed to." Ali said.

"Bri, you're in Ali's dress. That's why it doesn't fit." Liz replied pulling on the sleeves.

"Oh." Bri said. She and Ali quickly switched dressed.

"Anna better appreciate this. I hate dresses." Ali said.

"So do I. Could you get the buttons in the back?" Liz asked.

"Sure." Ali said walking over and buttoning Liz up.

The dresses were crimson with short sleeves and a square neck. It opened underneath to show a black petty coat. The dress had silver trim on it. The black petty coat also had a silver swirl design on it.

Soon the girls were waiting in line at the altar. They walked down the isle and Liz saw Van Helsing. He looked quite handsome in his all black attire. Carl stood at the head dressed in white robes. He was the one who was going to be performing the ceremony. The girls got into position and then they saw Anna come down the isle. She looked beautiful in her long white and silver gown. She had a tiara on her head with a vale over her face. She had small white rose buds in her hair. She was a vision of beauty.

The ceremony began with the candles flickering all around them and making the red jewels on the girls dresses shimmer along with the diamonds in Anna's dress. Carl opened his book and began.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are all gathered here today to see the joining of these two people in holy matrimony. If there is anyone who has a reason that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." Carl said. Utter silence.

"If anyone said yes I'd have to kill them." Liz mumbled.

"Can we help?" Bri mouthed to her. Liz smiled at her friend's sense of humor.

"Will you please take the lady's hand and repeat after me. With this ring…." Carl continued on throughout the ceremony till he finally got to the good part.

"Do you, Anna, take Gabriel Van Helsing as your lawfully wedded husband?" Carl asked.

Anna and Van Helsing looked each other in the eyes. "I do." she replied.

"Do you, Gabriel, take Anna Valerious to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Van Helsing replied.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Carl said closing the book.

Van Helsing smiled as he lifted Anna's vale. She smiled back at him. Van Helsing wrapped his arms around her as he passionately kissed Anna. They kissed till Carl cleared his throat. They pulled away smiling at each other.

"Ladies and gentlemen I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Van Helsing." Carl said and everyone cheered. "Now, there is one more bit of business to tend to." Carl said and everyone stopped, slightly confused.

"Liz," Carl said turning toward her. Liz stepped forward. "Do you take Gabriel and Anna as your new adoptive parents?"

Liz stood there shocked, open mouthed. She blinked a couple times and turned to Ali and Bri. They were nodding their heads and telling her to say yes. Liz turned back and saw Van Helsing and Anna standing next to each other.

"Yes." she said smiling still in complete shock. She had parents! Real parents! Not like the ones she had now. She walked over and hugged Anna and Van Helsing joined in. "This is the happiest day of my life!" Liz said smiling.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you the Van Helsings." Carl said smiling. The three turned around smiling.

The reception was extremely fun. The first dance was quite a sight. Van Helsing had never looked happier. Neither had Anna. After that was a father daughter dance. Liz enjoyed that and had no problem calling Van Helsing 'dad.' He was the only real father she ever knew. However, she would still call him Van Helsing out of old habit.

"Do you know what this means?" Ali asked turning to Bri.

"What?"

"Since you are a descendent of Velkan, you and Liz are now related."

"Great." Bri said not sounding happy.

Ali laughed. "Don't worry, it won't be so bad."

"At least I'm not related to Carl." Bri mumbled.

Suddenly, there came a howl from outside. Anna, Van Helsing and Liz turned to Carl.

"They are in the carriage." he mumbled and the family rushed out of the room.

"We're coming too!" Bri shouted as they ran after them.

"Don't you think I knew that already?" Liz shouted back to them smiling.

(A/N: I just went to the Renaissance Festival (needless to say it was all in the Renaissance era). My friends and I were defiantly born in the wrong time. We like sword to much. They had crossbows!!!!! (happy dance all hyper like) No flames please, thanks.)


	4. I’ll just have to change that opinion

(A/N: I'm back. I don't own Van Helsing.)

****

Chapter Four

In the carriage they found everyone's usual clothes. They all took turns changing and in the back they found all their weapons.

The six ran out into the Town Square and found…Dev, Nathan and Aleera.

"Do you know how much I hate you right now?" Liz growled at them.

"I assume it is quite a bit." came a fourth voice.

"Marishka." Bri said, her voice filled with hate.

"I'll give you one last chance Liz. Love me or don't." Dev said smiling.

"Hum, let me think about it. **No**." Liz said glaring at him. "You are a sick pervert."

"You are to kind." Dev said.

"I'll just have to change _that_ opinion." Liz said. She quickly pulled out a silver stake and thrust it toward Dev. It hit him in the shoulder. He pulled it out and glared at her.

"Tee hee." Liz said trying to look innocent.

"You will pay for that." Dev said.

"That's what Dracula said about Van Helsing. So far, he still hasn't paid yet." Liz smirked. Aleera roared and flew at them.

"I'll leave the crazy red head to you." Liz patted Van Helsing on the shoulder and ducked as he began firing off arrows from his crossbow.

There was a scream and Liz turned to see Anna holding off Marishka and Nathan. Bri and Ali were busy with Dev. Liz flicked her wrists and her tojo blades slid into her hands. She flicked the blades into to silver stakes and they began to spin.

"I love this job." Liz mumbled and ran toward Anna. Nathan flung himself at her. Liz twirled to the side and cut Nathan in the stomach and across the face. Nathan grabbed her wrist and transformed into a bat. His skin color turned grayish-white like the brides.

He flew up in the air and flung her through the air. Liz began to fall but Dev grabbed her ankle and flew up in the air. Liz put her tojo blades away and pulled out her sunglasses along with a gun.

"Bye, bye." she said and fired. The sky was filled with a blinding light and Dev dropped her. Liz flew toward the ground. The light vanished and everyone could see again. Van Helsing lunged forward and caught Liz.

"Thanks." she said smiling at him. He set her down. Liz then saw Bri backed up against a wall, Nathan cornering her.

"Bri!" Liz shouted throwing her a gun. Bri caught it and looked at the gun and then Liz.

"Now you can shoot its head off!!" Liz shouted at her. Bri smiled evilly and aimed the gun.

Three shots could be heard and then Nathan's screaming. He shank back holding his head and then dwindled into dust. Dev, Aleera and Marishka flew off wailing their lungs out.

Liz ran over to Bri and smiled.

"When Van Helsing says you get to shoot something's head off, he means it." Liz said smiling remembering the gargoyle encounter three months ago.

"What is in that gun anyway?" Ali asked coming over.

"Holy water bullets."

"Let me guess, Kevin." Ali stated.

"Yup."

"Who else would it be?" Bri asked.

Dev returned to headquarters and everyone waited to hear the news of the battle. There was a scream in the background, the third bride had returned.

The leader, a man with long blonde hair stepped forward.

"Dev, how did it go?" he asked.

"We lost Nathan, my Lord Pyro. The girl still lives, along with Van Helsing and the Valerious woman." Dev replied.

"You know how important it is that we retrieve one of those three, Dev. Without them, we can't accomplish what we have set out to do." Pyro said.

"I know my Lord. The right time still has not come." Dev said.

"Let us hope it comes soon."

Liz, Bri, Ali, Van Helsing, Anna and Carl were all sitting in the kitchen in Valerious Manor.

"Everyone ready to go?" Anna asked.

"Yup." Ali said.

"Uh-huh." Bri said.

"I'm not so sure this is a good idea." Carl said.

"Oh come on Carl, it's only the Cancun." Liz said smiling.

"Oh, alright." Carl said worriedly.

Liz lifted her hand and the blue light appeared from the time ring. They soon vanished.

(A/N: I finally finished this chapter. I know it's incredibly short, but the next one will be longer I promise. Stick around. The next chapter promises to be very interesting.)


	5. The feeling is identical

(A/N: I don't own Van Helsing.)

****

Chapter Five

"Name?" the clerk at the hotel desk asked them all.

"Velsing." Liz replied. She and the group had all changed into T-shirts and jeans so no one would get suspicious as to why they were wearing coats.

"Yes. You and your two sisters will have a room to yourselves while your uncle will have to room next door. Your parents will be across the hall in the honeymoon sweet." he said handing Liz the keys.

"Thanks bye." Liz said rushing off with the others behind her.

"Did that guy just call us your sisters?" Ali asked.

"And Carl your uncle?" Bri added.

"He thought we were one family, I guess. I don't care. Let's just get to the beach."

Half an hour later, the group was walking along the beach enjoying themselves.

Liz was in a black bikini with a white sheer wrap-around. She still had her silver cross around her neck along with black flip-flops. Bri was in a dark, midnight blue three quarter piece and walked along bear-foot. She left her clear plastic flip-flops by her bag where everyone set their stuff. Ali also was in a three quarter piece. The bottom was black and the top had black and dark green horizontal strips. She wore her famous orange flip flops, as always.

"Liz, do you ever take that cross off?" Ali asked.

"Since our last adventure, no." Liz replied looking at the clear indigo waves breaking against the golden shore. Liz smiled and put on her now famous mirrored sunglasses.

"Liz!"

The girls whirled around to see a handsome brown haired boy running up to them. He was in black swim trunks and a white unbuttoned shirt that billowed out behind him as he ran. He was certainly built well in his chest, if you know what I mean. She wore a short silver chain around his neck.

"Chase!!" Liz shouted running toward him. Chase picked her up and whirled her around before he set her down again.

"Oh my gosh." Liz said.

"What are you doing here?"

"Vacation. You?" Liz asked.

"Foreign exchange student program. How have you been?" Chase said.

"Good. What about you?"

"Good. You still dating Andy?" he asked.

"Uh, no. Something… what-ever. Forget that. Ali, Bri get over here!" Liz shouted to her friends.

"Chase, this is Ali and Bri. Ali, Bri, this is Chase. Chase is one of my good friends who lives next to me. I haven't seen him in forever." Liz introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Chase said to the girls.

"Liz, why didn't you tell us about him earlier?" Bri whispered smiling.

__

Yeah, she likes him. Liz thought to herself.

"Must have slipped my mind." Liz said smiling trying to look innocent. She was only innocent till she could talk. Then the niceness went away for some reason.

"Something has changed about you, Liz. I don't know what it is, but something has." Chase told her.

"Whatever gave you that completely correct idea?" Ali said. Liz elbowed her in the ribs.

"Lycan." Ali grumbled.

"Thank you." Liz replied smiling.

"Why did she just call you 'werewolf'?" Chase asked.

"Finally, someone who I don't have to explain the word lycan too." Liz said.

"Well, you know, I'm really into that stuff now." Chase said.

"Hey, we are in Mexico. Let's not talk about things of darkness." Bri interrupted.

"Care to dance?" Chase asked walking under and umbrella and tuned on a radio. Toby Keith's _Stays in Mexico _came on.

"Why not?" Liz said and the four danced around while the song played.

__

Don't bit off more than you can chew

There's things down here the Devil himself wouldn't do

Just remember when you let it all go

What happens down in Mexico

Stays in Mexico

Just then, Ali tripped and fell to the ground. Chase, Liz and Bri burst out laughing.

"That was deliberate!" Ali argued.

"Yeah, sure Vampress." Liz said offering her a hand still smiling. Ali took it and Liz helped her up.

"You we have a vampire and a werewolf. What are you?" Chase asked turning to Bri.

"Actually, I'm lycan. Liz is usually Angel…or Van Helsing."

"Shut up, Velkan." Liz told Bri.

"Hey, stop while you have a head." Ali told Liz.

"Yes, Carl." Liz smirked.

"I hate you."

"The feeling is mutual." Liz told Ali, a playful smile on her lips.

"No!! Your not aloud to say that!" Ali argued.

"The emotion is similar." Bri added.

"No, stop it!! Grrrrr!! NO!!" Ali shouted.

"The feeling is identical." Liz said.

"I hate you all!!" Ali shouted.

"The feeling is…"

"No." Ali cut Bri off. "There is no way we are starting _that_ again."

"Excuse us Chase but we need to kidnap Liz for a while. Well, meet you here tomorrow, okay? Bye." Bri said and pulled Liz away with Ali's help.

"What is it?" Liz asked when they got back to their spot.

Ali pulled a small blue box out of the bag.

"Happy sixteenth birthday, Angel." Ali told her giving her the box.

"Oh, guys, you shouldn't have." Liz said.

"Well, we did. So open the box." Bri said.

Liz opened the box to find a Celtic silver cross on a black leather strap.

"Well, put it on." Ali said handing her the choker necklace. Liz put it on and smiled. She looked out over the sea as a look of nostalgia crossed her face.

"What is it?" Ali asked.

"I just wish my birth-parents could be here. I still wish I knew them. It's been ten years since the fire. It will be eleven next month. And if in all that time I'd known them…" Liz trailed off.

"Well, things happen for a reason. You know they are looking down on you." Bri said.

"Yeah. I know they are happy. But every now and then I think about them."

"Hey, you have a great set of step-parents…and some awesome, brave, beautiful friends." Ali said putting an around her.

"If you didn't say so yourself?" Liz asked smiling quoting the Van Helsing movie.

"Actually, I did say so myself." Ali replied quoting Carl.

"Oh, please, not that again." Bri said.

The girls returned to their hotel room and relaxed. They enjoyed it while they could. Time slowly slipped away and all to soon the group found themselves in New York once again. They stayed at Liz's house. One night, Liz walked down the hallway toward the stairs. She was in black jeans, boots, and a tight black t-shirt with a low neck and a blood red shirt under it to raise the neckline. She wore small black chandelier ear rings with her two cross necklaces, the silver one tucked under her shirt along with her usual two rings.

She passed Bri and Ali's room and saw they were relaxing. Ali was reading in her dark green cargo pants, black boots, black tank top and a black 'Evanescence' jacket with stone angel on the back. The book was _Dracula._ Bri was watching one of the old Dracula movies in her dark blue jeans and black t-shirt that said 'I'm out of bed, what more do you want?'. She had on a black jacket unzipped with a red pattern on the front with tennis shoes.

"Where you going Angel?" Ali asked not looking up from her book.

"Thought I'd practice with my saber for a while. Want to join Vampress?" Liz asked.

"No, I am thoroughly entertained." Ali replied.

"What about you Lycan?" Bri was to wrapped up in the move to answer Liz.

Liz shrugged and walked on past. She saw Van Helsing come out of the bathroom a ways down the hall. He had on his boots and some black jeans. He wore a black t-shirt that hung open because he hadn't buttoned it yet. Liz looked down. She respected Van Helsing enough to know not to look at him when he was almost shirtless. Van Helsing went into his room as Anna appeared at the top of the stairs. The princess (or queen now) was in her boots, black jeans and a dark red long sleeved peasant top. Anna walked into the room that Van Helsing had just entered.

Liz slid down the railing and found Carl in the kitchen. He was simply dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt and jean jacket. _Not bad, for a friar anyway. He cleans up nicely._ Liz thought as she passed the kitchen on her way to the basement.

The girl made her way down the darkened stairway. It was night already and none of the lights were on. Liz felt an arm go around her waist. She screamed from surprise as the door to the basement slammed shut and locked. Liz struggled against who held her and broke free. She backed up and hit someone who captured her.

"No! Let me go!! Ahhhhhh!!! Let me go!!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!! AHHHHHH!!!!!! **VAN HELSING!!!!!!!!**"Liz shouted as she struggled against the person who held her. She could fell her hands being bound, which only made her struggle harder.

"ANNA!!! VAN HELSING!!!! SOMEONE H…." Liz was then gagged and only muffled screams escaped. She was thrown on the floor. The moon light shown through the window just so Liz could see Dev and what he held, a needle.

__

CR AP!! Liz shouted in her head. Liz moved around till she felt a blade at her back.

"Don't squirm." a male voice ordered. Just then, a heavy banging came from the door. The men froze and looked toward the door. Liz took this as an opportunity to cut her bonds by the knife that was held at her back.

"She was heard. Quick, hold her still." Dev ordered. A man sat on top of Liz. She grunted from the wind going out of her. Dev was about to put the needle behind her right ear when Liz reached up and grabbed his wrist. The girl pulled off her gag.

"Just how stupid do you expect me to be?" Liz asked looking at him, fury in her eyes. The man on top of her shifted his weight from shock and Liz threw him off her. Liz bolted toward the stairs, but Dev was already there. He grabbed Liz and put a dagger to her throat.

"Now, if you want to live, you'll do as I say." Dev said. Suddenly, a fist flew out of nowhere to knock Dev senseless.

"Don't you _ever_ talk to her like that again!"

Liz turned to see Chase.

"Chase!! What are you doing here?" Liz asked and then flung her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. The door burst open and Van Helsing ran down the stairs ahead of everyone else (yes, the shirt was still unbuttoned roll eyes at rabid fan girl squeals). Liz let go of Chase as the vampires ran out the back door.

Anna flipped on the lights. The room was in rubble, but it didn't matter.

"Liz." Van Helsing said as he hugged her and began to stroke her hair. "I was so worried that something happened to you."

"It's alright Gabriel." Liz said as he pulled back. "I'm fine. He hurt me, dad." Liz was shocked at the last word she said, dad. Anna came over and kissed Liz on the forehead.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Anna asked.

"Mom, I'm…I'm…" Liz said getting dizzy. She then saw the small needle in her shoulder. "Aw, shit." Liz fell in a faint and Van Helsing caught her.

Van Helsing took the needle out of the girl's shoulder.

"They tried to drug her. She'll be fine in the morning." he said.

"Are you sure?" Chase asked. Van Helsing nodded as he picked Liz up and carried her up to her room. He kissed Liz on the forehead before he shut the door.

Dev returned to headquarters very pleased with himself. In his pocket was a small vial of Liz's blood. The crowd parted and Lord Pyro came forward.

"Well?" he asked.

"I will shall be done, Lord." Dev said handing him the vial. Pyro took it and smiled. He turned and made an announcement.

"The Son of the Devil shall return, and it shall be tonight."

(A/N: I said it would be longer, didn't I? Now, the next chapter will be very interesting, but it won't be up for a while since I'm gonna write a new chapter of one of my other stories. Don't worry, it won't be long. Love, peace and hair grease.)


	6. I feel sick

I don't own Van Helsing

****

Chapter Six

Aleera, Verona, and Marishka were all in a room. On the floor of the room was a design. There was a triangle inside a circle. In the center of the triangle was a small circle with a small pile of dust on it. Lines from the points of the triangle ran into the small circle at the center. The brides took their places, each at one point of the circle. They each bit into their wrist and let the blood flow into the pattern till it was full except for the small circle in the middle.

Dev stepped forward with the vial filled with Liz's blood and poured it in the circle and the dust. Dev then mumbled something in Latin. A roar could suddenly be heard throughout the room. The dust built up into the silhouette of a human. The dust then fell away to show a man. Dev bowed before him.

"Welcome back, Lord Dracula."

Liz bolted upright in bed screaming. She whipped away the cold sweat and tears away from her face. She was shaking and breathing hard as if she had just run. After a moment, Liz got up and washed off her face in her bathroom. She was still shaking even after that. Liz looked in the mirror as straightened her shirt and then brushed her tangled hair. That did her appearance good but it didn't help her mood.

Something was wrong. She could sense it. She had had a million nightmares with Dracula in them, but not like this, not since their last adventure when he was alive. This one was far to real for her comfort.

Liz threw on her coat and put on her hat. Just before she walked out the front door, she grabbed her newly made pair of keys. The girl left, careful to make sure she locked the door after herself. She didn't want to take any risks. What she was doing now was a risk, but at least it wouldn't get anyone else killed.

The teenager walked through the dark streets of New York, the wind billowing out her coat as she walked. Liz put her collar up against the cold as the sky opened and snow began to fall. All too soon, Liz found herself in front of a condemned house. The windows and doors were boarded up and it looked like it had been burnt. This was her house. This is where she used to live before… That didn't matter now. The house belonged to her now.

Liz kicked in the door and walked into what used to be the living room. The floor and walls were charred from the fire so long ago and parts of the floor had already caved in. There were small piles of wood on the floor from some places that fell through the ceiling. Dust covered everything. But Liz didn't care. For a moment, it was if she was five again.

The few memories Liz had came flooding back to her as she carefully climbed the stairs and went into what used to be her parent's room. To her astonishment, there was a safe in the corner, open, safe and untouched.

Liz went over to it and looked in. There was a leather-bound book in it. Liz blew the dust off and carefully opened it. It was a photo album. Liz saw a picture. It was of her and a light brown haired woman. It was her mother. The girl quickly but carefully turned the crisp yellow pages of the book. There she was again with a man. He had Liz's hazel eyes but other than that looked exactly like Van Helsing. It was her father. Liz flipped through the pictures and then found something else in the safe.

It was a small silver box with silver flowered vines around the edge off the lid. Liz opened and a haunting melody began to play. There were words on a piece of paper inside the box.

__

"The sun has fallen and night has come

The moon shines down on you little one

Watch over you the stars shall keep

As you lay down to sleep

Tomorrow you shall run and play

For tomorrow is a new day_"_

Liz read the words and then listened to the song the box played and put them together. "It's a lullaby…the one my…my mother used to sing me to sleep." Liz whispered as memories flooded back to her.

__

Liz was in her room pretending to be asleep as her mother sang. She had just turned five a few weeks ago and was enjoying every minuet of it. Liz's mom closed the door to the girl's room. After listening to her mother's footsteps disappear down the hall, Liz jumped out of her bed and ran over to her drawing desk. She wasn't sleepy and didn't see why she had to go to bed yet. The young girl turned on the light and began to put the finishing touches on her drawing of angels.

Suddenly, the breaking of glass could be heard and people shouting. Liz ran out of her room and hid at the top of the stairs to see her mom and dad holding each other looking at the brick that had just been thrown through their window.

"Matt, get Lizzie." her mom said.

"No, Gloria. You get Lizzie. I'll stay here and fight them off if need me." she heard her dad reply. A strange smell came to Liz's nose. It was smoke. Liz turned to see a fire at the end of the hallway.

"Mama! Fire!" Liz shouted running down the stairs.

"Oh, baby." Liz's mom said picking her up. Her dad placed his torn up black hat on her head. It was plenty big and slid over her eyes. He smiled despite the situation.

"Listen to me Lizzie. Run out the back door and don't stop till you get to the nearest church. Run inside and the minister will help you. We will meet you there." he explained helping the girl put on her coat, pants and shoes.

"But I don't want to leave you and Mama. I'm to scared." Liz replied.

"Be brave little huntress." Her dad said and kissed her on the cheek and her mom lead her to the back door.

"Run, Lizzie. We will meet you as soon as we can." her mom said and then kissed her on the forehead. "I love you."

"Love you to mama."

"Now go. Run." her mother urged and Liz raced off into the night.

But they never did meet Liz at the church. The mob outside the house had trapped them and the died in the fire. Liz scanned her memory and then remembered one of the voices that rang out clearly from the mob

"Dev." she whispered, hatred filling her voice.

Just then, the floor below her creaked and broke. Liz screamed as she fell to the first floor and on through to the basement. The box, the book and timber fell with her and then all went black.

Chase entered the kitchen the next morning to find everyone worried.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Angel is missing." Ali replied.

"Where would she be?" Chase asked.

"How should we know?" Bri retorted.

"She didn't even leave a note." Anna said sounding worried sick.

"Probably because she thought she'd be back by now." Van Helsing said not really helping the situation.

"Does anyone have any idea why she left in the first place?" Carl asked.

"She left in the middle of the night. How should we know?" Ali said and began to pace.

"What if Dev got to her?" Bri asked.

"Don't even talk that way." Chase said sinking into one of the kitchen chairs next to Bri and Van Helsing.

"However it is a possibility." Carl said. Van Helsing glared at him.

"Thank you Carl." he said sarcastically.

"Just saying we shouldn't rule it out." the friar replied.

"Stop it, Carl." Anna said falling into the chair next to Van Helsing. Carl was determined to defend himself.

"But…"

"SHUT UP CARL!!" Ali roared at him. She had finally lost it.

"Where could she be?" Chase asked.

Liz groaned as she woke up in the basement. She pushed the timber off herself and found her hat. She dusted it off and put it on. It was day light, that she could tell from the light filling in from the floorboards and holes in the floor.

"Anyone down there?" came a voice. Liz looked up to see a handsome young man around the age of seventeen. He had wavy light brown hair and a go-tee. His eyes were a pale green color.

"Just the stupid teenager who fell through the floor." Liz replied.

"Need a hand?" the man asked.

"Maybe just a little one." Liz replied putting the photo book and the small silver box in her coat pockets. The man lowered down a rope and Liz grabbed it. She pulled herself up and out of the hole. "Thanks." Liz said taking off her hat.

"Liz? Is that really you?" he asked. Liz looked at him funny as if to asked 'Who are you and why do you know my name?'. "You don't remember me?"

The light went on. "Jack…Jack Crane? You…you were Chase's best friend."

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked.

"Well, I turned sixteen last week. I thought I might as well see what my parents left me." Liz said.

"This place is yours? It needs a little work." Jack said.

"Tell me about it." then something hit Liz.

"Crud!! I have to go." Liz said rushing past him out the door.

"Nice talking to you." he shouted as she ran down the street.

Liz was out all night and her friends were probably wondering where she was. Anna and Van Helsing would be furious.

"Where could she be?" Chase asked.

Just then Liz slid into the house. She was breathing hard because she ran the whole way.

"Where have you been?" Anna asked.

"I had some business to take care of." Liz replied still breathing hard.

"Like what?" Ali asked.

"Just some personal things. Sorry I didn't leave a note. I didn't plan on staying out that long. I…was delayed." Liz told Ali.

"Delayed by what?" Bri asked.

"Just delayed, okay? I didn't run into any vampires or werewolves or anything, so everything is fine." Liz told her taking the book and music box out of her coat.

"Why did you leave? It's not safe at night, especially for you." Van Helsing said.

"I had some personal business to take care of."

"At three in the morning?" Bri asked. Liz gave her the look of death. "Oops." Bri said looking down.

"Now, if you all excuse me, I'll be in my room." Liz said and then ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"You guys shouldn't be so hard on her. Not today." Chase said.

"What's so special about today?" Ali asked.

"It's the day her parents died."

"But she has parents." Bri argued.

"Those are her step-parents. Don't you remember?" Chase asked them. Both girls looked confused. "Eleven years ago today, Liz's birth parents died. It was a mob of people and they burned her house down. Liz was the only survivor because her parents got her out before the house was surrounded. She lost most of her memory before that because of the fumes she breathed in before she got out. Every year, Liz feels terrible about it. She won't even go passed the street her old house used to be on." Chase told them.

"Oh how terrible." Bri said.

Ali was gone by now. She walked up the stairs to Liz's room. She gently knocked on the door.

"Liz, come out. Please." No answer. "I know you don't feel alright. But will you please come out." Ali said.

Liz opened the door. She looked miserable. "Hi Ali."

"What's wrong? You look like you died and came back to life." Ali said as the two walked into Liz's room.

"I don't feel alright Ali. I feel sick, like my skull is going to explode." Liz said starting to feel woozy. "It feels like something is in there that shouldn't be. It hasn't felt like this si…"

Liz closed her eyes and fell on the floor grasping her head. Someone doesn't want her telling anyone who she thinks has returned. A huge pain surged through her head as she screamed in pain.

"Oh my god." Ali whispered watching Liz.

"Ali…get…Gabe." Liz struggled to tell her before she blacked out.

"Van Helsing!!!" Ali shouted running out the room. "We have a huge problem!!!"

"What? What is it?" Van Helsing asked meeting Ali at the bottom of the stairs.

"It's Liz. I think someone is trying to control her. She just fainted up in her room." Ali barely had time to finish before Van Helsing had thrown open Liz's door and found her on the floor.

"Oh, God." he whispered. Gabriel picked the girl up in his arms and felt for a pulse. It was barely there and she was growing colder by the second. Liz slowly opened her eyes.

"Van Helsing?" she breathed. The monster hunter took her hand and held it tightly. "What's happening to me?" she asked, hardly in a whisper.

"Shhh, don't push yourself." Van Helsing tried to comfort her.

Liz closed her eyes and began to glow with a soft white light. After a few moments, the light faded and Liz sat up gasping and coughing.

"He's back. He tried to control me. He's gonna and try and kill us. He has allies now, lot of them…." Liz began to rant her voice full of fear.

"Liz, calm down. Who? Who is back?" Van Helsing asked.

"Dracula."

(A/N: Now it's starting to get good. Short note today. Thanks!!!)


	7. Why did you want me here

I don't own Van Helsing

****

Chapter Seven

Van Helsing was pacing with the others watching him. He had just told them what Liz had said to him. After she spoke to him, he and Anna put Liz to bed and she was now sleeping soundly.

"What does that mean?" Carl asked.

"It means Dracula is back and he was trying to control Liz." Bri told him.

"But he never got that far before." Ali pointed out.

"Before?? What is going on?" Chase asked.

"Well, these people really are Anna and Gabriel Van Helsing and Carl." Bri started.

"I thought it was Anna Valerious."

"It was, till she married. Anyway, about six months ago, Carl, Anna and Van Helsing landed in the middle of central park and we found them." Ali said.

"That's when we discovered Dracula and his three brides came too. That night, we found Liz and then…." the group continued to tell Chase of their first adventure. After they were done, Ali asked the question they were all wondering.

"That night Liz was attacked, how did you get there so fast?"

"I was following them. I…I'm a…" Chase couldn't make the words come out.

"Oh just say it." Anna said.

"I'm a junior member of the Knights of the Holy Order. I knew they were vampires so I followed them there. That's what I was doing in Mexico." Chase said.

"You've got to be kidding." Bri said.

"I'm afraid I'm serious."

"I don't see what else could go wrong." Bri said.

Liz lay on her bed sound asleep. Anna had changed her shirt since the last one was torn. It was now a black shirt with sleeves that flared out at the wrists and a V-neck. Liz had her coat pulled over her as a makeshift blanket. Her breathing was slow and rhythmic as her dreamless sleep wore on. Liz's window opened and a dark figure stepped inside. It was Dev. He smiled as he saw the defenseless girl sleeping on the bed. _This is just too easy._ he thought.

Van Helsing stiffened a moment later.

"What is it?" Anna asked seeing him.

"There is evil in this house. I can sense it." he said. Ali and Bri looked at each other.

"Liz." Chase whispered.

Van Helsing whirled around and ran up the steps to the girl's room.

Dev threw the girl's coat off her as he heard a commotion down the stairs. He gathered the sleeping girl in his arms and jumped out the window.

Van Helsing got to the top of the stairs and flung open Liz's door. The room was empty and the windows were open.

"Damn it!" Van Helsing shouted in anger. Ali turned to Bri.

"Liz will not be happy when she wakes up."

Liz moaned as she woke up from deep night's sleep. She then discovered she was sleeping on hay and she was in a cell. Liz stood and brushed the hay off her as this all sunk in.

"Aw, crap." she moaned. "Now, how do I get out of here?" she asked herself. Liz spotted the keys on a table next to her cell.

"In plain sight, as always." she mumbled. It would be useless to try and get them. They were to far away. She would just have to wait for the opportune moment. She didn't have to wait long. Two men came by her cell and tied her hands.

"Would you two mind telling me where I am or do I have to guess?" Liz said as they each took an arm and lead her throughout the building. First was a large common room where everyone looked at her. A scene from _Underworld_ flashed through her mind where Kraven and his goons did the same thing with Selene.

__

This is a vampire coven. Which means…Liz didn't have time to finish her thought because the them literally threw her in a windowless room. Liz stood and saw them close the door.

"Great. So far my life is just peachy." Liz mumbled to herself as she got her nail file from her back pocket and began work on the rope the held her. After a few minuets, Liz got through the last bit and the rope fell to the floor. The girl put the nail file away and rubbed her sore wrists.

"Hello Elizabeth."

Liz whirled around to see Dracula. Liz would have swore but she was to shocked to do anything.

"I was told you were the one courteous enough to give me your blood."

"It was forcefully taken I assure you. I wasn't even aware that the vampires got any." Liz replied sounding exactly like Van Helsing.

"Isn't the future wonderful? It's a corrupted place where money and getting to the top is all that matters."

"Only some people are that way. Most of us still hold onto our old beliefs." Liz replied inching toward the door. She saw it shut but she never heard it lock. "Why did you want me here?"

"I wanted to make you one of my own. You realize I still want a child." Dracula said and began to inch toward her.

"You are one sick perverted freak." Liz said her back hitting the door. It was locked.

"Don't be afraid, my dear. Soon you shall see things my way, one way or another."

"I'll take option three." Liz replied.

"And what is that?" stopping an inch before her.

"I do this." Liz said and jammed her wrist up his nose, breaking it. Dracula shrunk back. His nose had been injured and so had his pride. Liz kicked the door as hard as she could and found a guard standing outside the door. She quickly knocked him out with the handle of his gun and he fell to the floor. Liz took the gun with her as she sprinted out the back door.

A thick layer of snow covered the ground, slowing up the girl. Liz saw the frozen river and carefully slid onto it. There were patches of it that were frozen and others that weren't. Across the river, Liz saw guards in the moon light. She turned to go back but found Dracula, Dev and the rest of the coven waiting there.

"Don't even try to escape, my dear. There is no way you can. Now, come back and I promise you will be perfectly safe after you are my child." Dracula told her.

"Not to be repetitive, but I'd rather die." Liz shouted back at him.

"Now, my dear, let's be reasonable." Dracula said.

Liz franticly looked for a way out. It was hopeless, she was surrounded by vampires. _C'mon! You aren't nicknamed Lycan for nothing._ Liz thought. That was it. Liz smirked evilly and then glared at Dracula.

"Good-bye." she said and shot the thin ice below her. Liz held her breath as she quickly fell into the freezing water. The current swept her out to the ocean toward where there was less ice. After about a minuet of swimming with the current, Liz came up for air and went back down. Liz swam and swam and grew more exhausted and cold with every stroke. Liz finally came up on the shore of New York shivering and breathing hard. Then she blacked out.

Liz woke up in the hospital with a nurse beside her.

"Oh, thank god in heaven, doctor! She's awake." The nurse shouted. Liz blinked a few times as memories flooded her mind. Dracula, Dev, the river all came back.

The doctor came over and stood over her.

"How did I get here?" Liz asked.

"Someone found you on the shore and brought you in. You were suffering from severe heat loss. If we got you an hour later, you wouldn't have made it." the doctor said.

"Why were you in the water?" the doctor asked.

"Prank gone wrong." Liz lied.

"What is your name sweet heart?" the nurse asked.

"Elizabeth. Elizabeth Van."

"Well Miss Van, what is your parent's phone number?" the doctor asked.

"Will you call my friends instead?"

"It's an odd request but yes. Who are they?"

"Alison Rhoss and Brianna Ithilien."

After what happened to Liz, the group moved to Ali's house. They decided it would be safer. Everyone had been down in the dumps since Liz was taken three days ago, especially Chase, Van Helsing and Anna.

The phone rang and Ali picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked. "What? You're kidding!…Oh my gosh. Who is calling?…Where is she?…Alright, we'll be right there." Ali hung up and turned to the others.

"Liz is at the hospital. We have to go see her, but only Bri, Chase and I can go because you three would be recognized." the girl said nodding to Anna, Carl and Van Helsing.

Van Helsing was about to argue but the three teens were already out the door.

Liz heard a knock on her door and saw Ali, Bri and Chase.

"Guys." she said smiling pushing herself up.

"Oh Liz are you alright?" Ali asked sitting next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm not hurt." Liz said as Chase and Bri sat by the bed.

"What happened?" Bri asked.

"Well," Liz said looking and around and hushed her voice. "I was kidnapped in the middle of the night and taken to a vampire coven like in Underworld. Well, Dracula is back. I saw him with my own eyes. He got this insane idea to make me his child. I couldn't let that happen so I escaped by taking on a guard and taking his gun. I ran out onto the frozen river but the vampires had surrounded me. I couldn't do anything but shoot the ice below me and swim for it. I lost a lot of heat and passed out on the beach. Someone found me and brought me here."

"Dracula has finally returned." Chase said.

"This is not good." Bri said.

"No Bri, it's fantastic." Ali said sarcastically leaning back on her chair. The chair fell over on the ground, Ali along with it. She quickly sat up and looked at everyone.

"That was deliberate." Ali said. Liz, Bri and chase burst out laughing.

"Ali you can't even stay balanced when you are sitting down. I have no idea how you walk!" Bri said. Ali grumbled as she sat the chair back up.

The group talked for a long while before the nurse sent them away. Liz told them she would get out the next day and the three went home.

Van Helsing was pacing in Ali's living room when Ali came in. Anna's and Carl's heads perked up as Van Helsing walked over to them.

"Well?" he asked.

"She's fine. She just lost a lot of heat in her escape. She'll be out tomorrow." Bri told him. Van Helsing grabbed his coat as he headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Bri asked as Anna followed him.

"The hospital." he replied as Anna shut the door behind them.

Liz woke up from her nap to see two people sitting on her bed. It was late and visitors weren't allowed. That made her worried, till she saw who it was.

"Mom." Liz said sitting up and hugging Anna. Anna hugged her back as if someone would take Liz away and that would be the last time they saw each other.

"Dad." Liz said and hugged Van Helsing. Van Helsing held her so tight she couldn't breathe. Liz didn't care. For the first time in weeks, she felt completely safe.

"I'm alright. He didn't hurt me, dad." Liz whispered. Van Helsing gently kissed her forehead. He smiled as he helped Liz on with Anna's coat. Anna then hugged Liz again. Anna pulled away and was about to say something when an all to familiar voice was heard.

"I hate to break up the reunion but I would like my future daughter back." Dracula sat in the broken window in Liz's room.

Van Helsing put a protective around his daughter.

"Why Dracula? Why do you want her for your daughter? She already has a family." Van Helsing asked.

"Still asking questions Gabriel. You have to learn some answers are just 'because I can'." Dracula replied.

"Anna, take Liz and run." Van Helsing whispered to his wife. Liz adjusted herself so she could jump out of bed and run.

"There is no escaping me this time." Dracula said and men stepped out to block the door way.

Anna put both arms around Liz and held her protectively.

__

It was a trap, and we walked right into it!!! Van Helsing thought angrily. This was it. There was no getting out.

(A/N: Don't kill me, please don't kill me, please don't kill me, please DON'T KILL ME!!!!! I'll have the next one up soon. (Moment of silence) DON'T KILL ME!!!)


	8. Rachel, open this door

I don't own Van Helsing

****

Chapter Eight

"Gentlemen, please take the girl's parents." Dracula said. The men came forward and ripped Van Helsing and Anna away from Liz.

"No!" Liz shouted on the brink of tears.

"Now, you either agree to be my daughter or you shall be parentless. It is your choice my dear." Dracula said.

Liz looked at Van Helsing and Anna, her one and only family. She couldn't lose them, she couldn't. Liz hung her head in defeat.

"Let me get dressed." she told him.

"That's a good girl. I knew you'd see things my way." Dracula said smirking.

Liz grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom. She put them on, the whole time thinking. _There has to be a way out, there just has to be. It can't end like this, it can't. I refuse to let it._

Liz saw the air duct above her head. "It just might work." she whispered.

After about fifteen minuets of waiting, Dracula was growing impatient.

"Gabriel, get the girl out here." Dracula ordered and Van Helsing was shoved toward the bathroom door.

Van Helsing knocked but there was no answer. "Liz?" he asked and opened the door. The room was empty.

"What?" Dracula roared. Liz heard him from two blocks away. She had never been so scared in her life.

"I will come back for you." she whispered a promise to her parents. "Or I'll die trying."

Liz ran on through the night sticking to the shadows. She never relaxed till she set foot in Ali's house.

"Vampress! Lycan! Code red!! We have a problem!!!" Liz shouted.

Ali and Bri came running down the stairs while Carl and Chase came up from the basement.

"Where is Van Helsing?" Carl asked.

"Dracula has my parents."

Just then Liz hunched over grabbing her head. It was Dracula again. He was trying to control her.

"Liz!" Chase shouted sitting next to her.

"I won't let you win. I won't let you win." Liz mumbled over and over again fighting Dracula off.

"_Deum lacessat ac egredior meus corpus. Deum lacessat ac egredior meus corpus! **Deum lacessat ac egredior meus corpus!!!**_" Liz shouted till a white light shot out of her heart and flung her against the wall.

"Liz!!" the three teens shouted running over to her.

"Carl, Carl what did she say?" Ali asked.

"It was something along the lines of 'In the name of God, exit my body'." Carl stated.

Liz's eyes fluttered open and she smiled softly.

"He's gone, he's out. For good. Dracula can no longer control me." she told them.

"Now, what do we do about your parents? We would need an army to get them back." Chase said.

The three girls looked at each other.

"Brad." They said at the same time.

The next day, the snow had all melted except for a few small spots. Liz put on her long coat and hat along with her famous sunglasses before they set out for Brad's house.

"Why are we going to this kid's house again?" Carl asked.

"Because he's the future world dictator." Ali said and slightly stumbled on a crack in the side walk.

"Other than that."

"He knows a lot of people as crazy as us." Bri stated.

"Other than that."

"He is a genius that has come up with some the best battle strategies in the world." Liz finished. Carl opened his mouth to ask the same question but Liz beat him there. "And if you say one more word I'm going to hurt you."

Carl quickly shut his mouth as the four came up to a house. They ran the door bell and a boy with light brown messy hair and hazel eyes answered the door.

"Ali, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Brad, we have a proposition for you." Liz said taking off her glasses and putting them in her pocket.

"Then come in. We will discuss it in my office." Brad said leading them in. They sat down at the dining room table and began to talk.

"We need people Brad, people crazy enough to fight vampires." Bri said. Brad burst out laughing.

"Vampires!!! Hahahaha! They don't even exist. Hahahaha!!" Brad laughed.

Liz rolled her eyes. She leaned over the table and grabbed Brad's collar and pulled him over the table.

"Do you want to take that chance?" Liz asked him.

"Give me proof that they exist." Brad argued.

"Give me proof that they don't." Liz told him. Brad opened his mouth to respond but quickly closed it as he thought about what Kevin had told him.

"Exactly." Liz said and let go of him.

"Testy today aren't we?" Brad mumbled.

"You have no idea." Liz told him flatly. Anyone's parents being kidnapped by their worst enemy is enough to put anyone in a poor mood.

"I'll make you a deal. You get the soldiers and I'll form the plans. Deal?" Brad asked holding out a hand.

"I want it in writing Brad. I know you to well." Liz said.

"Fine. I can't believe you don't trust me." Brad said taking out a piece of paper and a pen.

"We don't trust dictators." Liz said sounding like Anna. Brad wrote it and Ali looked it over as did Carl, Bri and finally Liz.

"I don't see any loop holes. Alright, deal." Liz said signing it. Brad then signed it.

"Nice doing business with you." Liz said and they left.

"Liz, where are you going to get an army?" Chase asked as they walked back to Ali's house.

"That is for me to know and you to find out." Liz replied putting on her sunglasses.

That afternoon, Liz appeared at a club in down town New York. It was called 'Wolf's Den.' This is where Liz would find Rachel. The bumper outside stopped Liz from going in.

"Your kind isn't allowed here." he said.

"Then please tell Rachel L. to meet me out here then." Liz said.

"I'm sorry, Liz, I didn't recognize you. Go right in." he said. Liz entered the club and went directly up the stairs to a private room. She knocked on the door. A voice came from the inside.

"Password?"

"Rachel, open this door."

A girl with short black hair and green eyes opened the door. She looked to be Liz's age.

"Huntress!!" she screamed and hugged Liz. Liz hugged her back. Then the two pulled away and the girl lead Liz inside the room.

"How have you been Rachel?" Liz asked.

"Alright. Daddy's been bored stiff and we still can't find the vampire hideout. You?" Rachel replied.

"The vampires are the exact reason I came. I know where their hideout is. But I have bad news. They brought Dracula and his brides back to life. Dracula, being the jerk he is, kidnapped my parents." Liz explained.

"I'm sure daddy will help. You and your family haven't killed one of our clan." Rachel said.

"Your werewolf clan eats chickens, not humans. Your clan isn't evil. Why would we want to kill you?" Liz said.

Just then, Liz saw Rachel's father, Taylor. He looked to be in his mid-thirties and had Rachel's light brown hair.

"Hello, Liz. To what do we owe the honor of the visit of a Van Helsing?" he asked.

"The vampires brought back Dracula and his three brides. He has kidnapped my parents. Of course, I want them back. Sadly, I can't do it alone. I need your help." Liz said.

"I'd love to, but I don't see what's in it for my men." Taylor said.

"I knew you'd say that. I know where the whole vampire coven is. That is where they are keeping Dracula. That is where my parents are. You help me and your men get to slaughter vampires to their little black heart's content." Liz said smiling.

"We'll help." Taylor said at the thought of getting to rip a vampire's neck out.

"Great. I'm sorry my visit was so short but I better be off. It will be night soon and I'd like to avoid as many vampires as possible." Liz said and turned to leave. Liz walked home while the sun was just about to set.

Ali came down from her room to see Bri watching '_Buffy the vampire slayer_'. Chase was in the kitchen helping Carl to cook dinner. Actually, he was helping him not to burn dinner.

"Where is Liz?" Ali asked.

"Isn't she up in her room with you? I thought she came back a while ago." Bri asked, eyes never leaving the fight on TV.

"I thought she was down here with you guys." Ali said. Bri turned to her.

"What time is it?" Ali asked.

"Ten." Chase said from the kitchen. He was now aware of the conversation, as was Carl.

"She left at four. I know it doesn't take six hours to talk to Rachel." Bri said.

"We have to go find her!" Chase said heading toward the door, but Carl's voice stopped him.

"We can't. It's dark and the vampires will be out. If they are looking for Liz, they'll be looking for us too."

"I never thought I'd say this, but Carl's right. We can't go out there." Bri said.

"What do we do? Just wait?" Chase asked. Bri nodded.

"Till morning. Then we look for her."

(A/N: Sigh The next chapter of this story will get me killed. It will be more likely to get me killed than the cliffy from chapter seven. Oh, well. I'll enjoy my life while it lasts. Thanks for not killing me yet.)


	9. That will do Vampress

I don't own Van Helsing

****

Chapter Eight

A week had gone by and still Liz was nowhere to be found. The night after she disappeared, Ali found a note addressed to Liz on the front porch. She still held onto it, even though she knew Lizhad beenkidnapped or possibly…

Ali refused to think that, as did Chase and Bri. Carl, however, gave up on her after the third night of her absence. Everyone was in a horrible mood. All three of the Van Helsings were gone.

One night, Ali was walking back from the 'Wolf's den'. She had just talked to Rachel about Liz. Rachel had told her afterLiz left that was the last she heard of her. Another dead end. The cold streets of New York were empty, it being almost midnight.

"Hello Alison." came a familiar voice.

Ali whirled around to see Zach and Mike grinning at her. They both looked the same as they had before but Mike had a long scar on the right side of his face.

"Crap." Ali whispered and began running. The boys followed her and chased her into a dead end.

Ali turned to try and escape but Mike and Zach blocked her only way out.

"Now, let's see how she tastes. You first brother." Zach offered.

"My pleasure." Mike grinned getting less than a foot away from Ali. Suddenly, a dark figure was in front of Ali. The figure kicked Mike in the face and threw him into the wall. Bricks and debris fell everywhere as Zach charged at the dark figure.It dodged Zach and grabbed him by his shirt and flung him into the ground. The two vampires got up and looked at the figure. All they could see were their faming eyes. The two boys scrambled up and ran away in fear.

As sudden as they arrived, the figure vanished.

"Wait!" Ali shouted and looked up to see them jumping from roof top to roof top. Ali climbed up a fire escape and chased after it.

"Wait! Stop!" Ali shouted at them. The figure just kept running away from them. Ali then saw a vague image of them in the moon light. It was girl, no older than Ali. Her hair was dark and only went to her shoulders. She was in all black and had a duster over her nose so Ali couldn't see her face. She also had on a long black coat.

Ali decided to take a short cut. A while later, the figure jumped down into an alley way and looked up to see she had lost the girl. The figure took off their duster and put it in their coat pocket. Ali then crept out of the shadows and whirled the figure around so she could see their face.

"Liz?!?!?!" Ali asked shocked.

"Hello Ali." Liz said looking down.

"Where have you been?" Ali asked.

"Around."

"Dracula is searching for you. Are you insane? Staying away for a week!" Ali ranted.

"I had a good reason." Liz told her and then turned to leave. Ali grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Just where do you think you are going?"

"Away."

"You are coming with me." Ali told her.

"No, I'm not." Liz said yanking her wrist away from Ali.

"Yes you are."

"No. I can't."

"Yes you can! You walk to my house. You open the door and walk inside!" Ali told her.

"I can't Ali!! Don't you think I would if I could?? I can't go back with you!!!" Liz shouted at her and began walking away.

"What happened to you Liz?" Ali asked. Liz stopped, her back still to her. "Why are you acting this way?"

"Life happened Ali. I changed, more than you know." Liz told her flatly.

"Liz, I know you feel upset…"

"I don't feel upset, Ali. I feel angry, and I want to get even."

"This is not you Liz. What happened? You don't even look the same." Ali said. Liz finally turned to her.

"My hair was cut and it turned darker. I can't help that. Even I don't know how that happened. You are right, I'm not the me I used to be. I changed." Liz said and turned away.She began walking away.

Ali stepped in front of her.

"Move Ali."

"I'm not moving till you tell me what happened." Ali said.

"Alright, you asked for it." Liz said and walked over to the wall and leaned on it.

"Last week, when I was coming back from visiting with Rachel, I was attacked by Zack and Mike. They caught me by surprise and almost knocked me out. I can't remember much after that. It was all to fuzzy. The only thing I know is that I escaped, unharmed."

"So they hit you in the head, big deal!" Ali said.

"No Ali, it's worse than that. Mike…he…I…" Liz didn'tget to finish.

"Oh my God. He turned you. You're a vampire!!" Ali said walking backwards.

"NO!!! God, no. I would never let that happen. If it had, I would have killed myself already. Ali, I almost killed him." Liz told her.

"But that's good."

"It is, but I almost killed him, with my bare hands. No weapons, no stakes, no nothing. Just me and my blind rage. Ali, ever since my parents were taken, the wolf is coming out. It didn't much the last time, only at the very end. Now...I'm just afraid of it coming out."

"That's why you've been away so long. You're afraid of hurting someone you care about." Ali said sitting on the ground.

"Yes." Liz said and began to pace. "I hate this, I hate being afraid of myself, of what I might do."

Ali was silent, afraid to say the wrong thing. So she changed the subject.

"Where have you been staying?"

"Cemeteries, old abandoned houses. Just like Lestat."

"You're nicer than Lestat through." Ali said. Liz smiled slightly

"Thanks. Still doesn't make me feel much better." Liz looked up at the sky and turned to Ali. "I have to go." she said putting on her hat. To her surprise, Ali grabbed her shoulder.

"Liz, you are coming back to the house with me. You can control the werewolf. You are a Van Helsing after all." Ali said.

"Ali, I can't…"

"Liz, it's no use arguing. You know I'm to stubborn for my own good." Ali said. Liz sighed and smiled at Ali.

"Good to have you back Vampress." Liz said sounding a little happier.

"We missed you Angel. We can't have Dracula run off with you, now can we?" Ali said as the two began to walk to Ali's.

"Oh, and by the way, this touchy conversation, never happened. It would ruin my reputation." Ali told her.

"What conversation?" Liz asked smirking.

"That's my girl." Ali said.

They returned to the house sometime later. Ali opened the door and walked in.

"Hey guys, look who I found." Ali said. Everyone ran into the entry room. Liz walked through the door smiling. Bri screamed and hugged Liz. Carl's smiled grew from ear to ear. Chase ran forward to Liz as Bri came back from the hug. Chase put his hands on Liz's shoulders and drew her into him. Chase kissed her full on the lips. Carl hid his eyes and the two teen girls whooped and hollered. He pulled away and Liz was blinking with a dazed look on her face.

"Oh, wow." she said smiling.

"Romeo, we are barrowing Juliet for a moment." Bri said guiding her up the steps to her room, Ali following them. When they got in Ali's room, Liz fell back on the bed and smiled.

"Angel, this came for you." Ali said tossing her the letter. Liz ripped it open and read it.

"No way." Liz said shocked.

"What?" Bri asked.

"It's a ransom note." Liz said tossing it on the bed.

"From who?" Bri asked. Liz cocked an eyebrow at her. "Sorry, blond moment." Bri told her.

"What does he want you to do?" Ali asked.

"Meet him tomorrow night at the pier." Liz said.

"You gonna go?" Bri asked.

"Maybe. I'm not sure yet." Liz replied.

"What do you mean your not sure? He has your parents!" Bri said.

"I know. I just need a plan incase something goes wrong and soI can find out where Anna and Van Helsing are." Liz said. After a moment of thought, she sat up and smirked at Ali.

"What?" Ali asked.

"Do the words 'Captain Jack Sparrow' mean anything to you?" Liz told her.

"Alright, here's what we do." Ali said. The girls huddled together and discussed the plan. After they had heard it, Liz smiled evilly at Ali.

"That will do Vampress. That will do."

(A/N: I broke through my writers block!!! Alright, this chapter won't get me killed. I was going to have something bad happen, but I changed my mind. It will happen later, but it won't get me killed. See ya! Thanks and on to the next chapter!)


	10. What's the damage?

I don't own Van Helsing

****

Chapter Nine

The next night, Liz walked to the pier alone. The night was cold and her collar of her coat was turned up against the cold. She had her iPod with her. 'Thoughtless' by Evanescence blared through her ears.

All, all my hate cannot be bound  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground  
I will see you screaming

Liz turned off the iPod and stuck it in her pocket as the sound of her boots clonked on the wooden planks of the pier. She stared out at the water, arms crossed and hat lowered over her face.

"I surprised you came." came Dracula's voice from behind her.

"You and me both." Liz replied keeping her gaze out to the water.

"I am also surprised you came alone." he added.

"According to whom?" Liz asked turning to him. "You of all people should know it's good to have allies in unexpected places."

"Quite true, but on to business. I know you want Gabriel and Anna returned to you. What are you will to sacrifice for them?" Dracula asked.

"What do you want for them?" Liz asked.

"I want my children." Dracula said.

"I can't give you that so that isn't gonna happen. Option two?"

"A daughter."

"Once again, isn't gonna happen. Option three?" Liz replied.

"You."

Suddenly, Dev and Verona appeared and grabbed Liz who began to scream. Ali, Bri and Rachel jumped off of a nearby boat and Carl and Chase rushed out from behind some cargo.

"Leave her alone." Ali told Dracula.

"Why should I?"

"Because we said so." Bri said.

"Don't forget, the werewolves will be very upset if you don't." Rachel said smirking at him.

"Werewolf huh?" Dracula smirked.

"Times have changed bat brain. You can't control them anymore." Liz said.

"Really?" Dracula said.

All of a sudden, a werewolf jumped out of nowhere and tacked Bri off to the side.

"Lycan!" Liz shouted.

Ali tried to get to Bri was knocked back by Mike. He lifted Ali into the air and bit down into her neck.

"No!" Liz shouted anger growing. She threw the two vampires off her and whipped out her gun. She aimed and fired at the werewolf. She hit it dead on and wolf died then and there. Mike laughed at Ali's lifeless body and dropped her in the ocean. Liz threw off her coat and hat then dived into the water.

She got to Ali and grabbed her around the waist. Liz pulled her up and began to swim toward the dock. When she got there, Rachel took Ali and pulled her up while Liz pushed herself up on the dock.

"What's the damage?" Liz asked seeing the vampires were gone.

"They took Carl and injured Chase. I don't think he'll make it Liz." Rachel told her. Liz looked over at Chase. He was lying on his back breathing hard. Next thing she knew, Liz heard sirens and the flash of red and blue lights. It was the police.

"What are you doing here?" the cop asked. "What happened?"

"Pirates." Liz replied. "We just got off the boat when they ambushed us and stole our cargo."

"Chase needs to get to the hospital." Rachel told the officer.

"So do Ali and Bri." Liz said.

"So do you." Rachel said nodding toward the girl's bloody shoulder from where Verona held it to hard.

"It's just a scratch. I'll be fine." Liz told her putting on her coat and grabbing her hat.

Bri, Ali and Chase were taken to hospital. Liz felt terrible. They were hurt and it was all her fault. She just had to come to the pier. She doesn't even know where her parents are. Then, just before she got in the ambulance with the others, Liz saw something on the pier. It was a piece of paper. Liz picked it up and stuffed it in her pocket before she got in the ambulance.

Later that night, when she and Rachel were sitting at her friends' sides', Liz took the piece of paper out again. There was some writing with a drawing of a castle on it.

"Where did you get that?" Rachel asked.

"On the pier. I think Dracula dropped it." Liz said examining it. "It's in Spanish. It says 'Castle Oscuridad is most recognized for it's frightening look and is thought to be haunted. It is abandoned and no one dares go near it because they are frightened of the monsters inside it.' Sounds like a place Dracula would pick."

Just then, Chase stirred. Liz quickly shoved the paper in her pocket and ran to her side. He began to glow softly.

"Liz, what is it?" Rachel asked.

"It's Chase. He's glowing. Don't you see it?" Liz asked turning to Rachel. The werewolf shook her head.

Liz looked back at Chase and then his heart monitor. It was slowing. Chase was dying. Slowly, the moment came that Liz dreaded. The beeping of the heart monitor turned into a single high-pitched sound. Chase's light went out. He was dead.

Liz lowered her head so Rachel wouldn't see the tears well up in her eyes. Chase was gone and she had now begun to see Ali's light. Liz knew that it meant she was going to die. She was as good as dead. And Bri was falling fast. It was all because of her.

__

No. argued a voice. _They wanted to come. It's not your fault. It's Dracula's._

Dracula. Because of him Liz had lost everyone she held dear. She and Rachel were the only survivors. Her family was gone. He took them. Now she understood what it meant to be a monster hunter. It meant being alone. But this wasn't her choice. The only reason she was a monster hunter was Dracula. This was all because of him.

Face expressionless, another sound reached Liz's ears. Another high-pitched sound that matched Chase's. Only now it was Ali.

The girl couldn't take it anymore. Liz bolted out of the room and ran. Eventually, she found herself on the hospital roof, looking out over the city. First Anna, Van Helsing and Carl. Then Chase and Ali. All of them gone.

The emotion bottled up inside Liz finally exploded and she broke down crying. Hot tears ran down her face and she began to shake with anger. Soon, she had cried all the tears out and was left gazing over the city singing quietly to herself.

__

I've been looking in the mirror for so long

That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side

All the little pieces falling, shatter

Shards of me to sharp to put back together

To small to matter

But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces

If I try to touch her

And I bleed

I bleed

And I breathe

I breathe no more

"Why can't he just leave me alone?" Liz thought aloud to herself. "At least leave my friends alone. They never did anything to him."

Liz looked out over the streets of New York. The lights glimmered and She could understand why some people say the city glitters. For her, all the glitter is getting dark, just like the rest of her life. She knows now that she probably won't see the age of twenty. Well, not her current occupation being what it was. But she wasn't going to let despair and darkness overcome her. She'll bounce back. She always does. But she knew things would never be the same.

A breeze and something grabbing her by the waist interrupted her thoughts. Liz immediately began to struggle.

"Quit squirming you little urchin." came Marishka's voice from behind her. Liz struggled harder and her strength began to grow. Dracula appeared in front of her and Liz began kicking.

"Stop struggling or your beloved parents will not live to see you again." he said.

Liz stopped struggling from shock at what Dracula was implying.

"Yes, they are alive. My dear, you are to come with me. I intend to keep you with me as my child." Dracula said. "Look into my eyes, young one."

Liz looked down at the ground. Dracula lifted her chin to make her look at him but Liz shut her eyes. She began to struggle again and Dracula pulled away. Aleera and Verona each grabbed one of Liz's shoulders and forced her to her knees. Marishka held her head in place and brushed away the hair from her neck.

"Thank you my brides." Dracula said. "Now I shall finally have a child."

Dracula bent down as his fangs grew in size. Liz shut her eyes as she waited for the end.

"Leave her alone!" came a female voice. Liz felt Verona and Aleera pulled away. Liz saw it was Bri and Rachel.

"Bri!" Liz shouted and felt happier than she had in a long time. She was moving incredibly fast, till Dracula caught her by the throat.

"Drop her now." Liz said anger boiling over at the memory of what Dracula had already caused her. Her hands were then surrounded by a white light and her eyes began to glow. Liz flung her hand at Dracula and a ball of light flew at him and hit him in the back. He screamed, dropping Bri over the side of the building.

"Bri!" came another voice. Suddenly a flash of black jumped over the side of the building. Marishka tried to follow them but Liz pulled out a stake. It began to glow the same white light her hands did and she shoved the stake in the bride's heart. Marishka screamed and fell to the ground.

"Marishka!" Aleera roared. The brides changed into their bat forms as well as Dracula and flew away wailing.

"Liz, are you alright?" Rachel said running over to her.

"Yeah. What about Bri? Who was that person who jumped over the side?" Liz asked.

"Liz, listen to me. Bri could've survived the fall." Rachel told her.

"How? We are on top of a tall building in New York! We are like twenty stories up!" Liz said.

"Think about it a second." Rachel told her.

The information sunk in and Liz flipped out.

"She's a werewolf!! But she wasn't bitten!!"

"The werewolf scratched her with it's teeth. She's only partly a lycan." Rachel told her.

"Someone talking about me?"

Liz and Rachel looked over to see that Bri was standing in the doorway to the roof.

"Bri, you're a werewolf! But your alive!!" Liz said running over and hugged her. It was a short hug, since Bri wasn't fond of hugging.

"Just don't tell Van Helsing about me." Bri said.

"Or me."

Liz looked behind Bri and couldn't believe her eyes. Then she realized what it meant. Liz backed away as the figure emerged from the shadows. It was Ali.

"You died!" were the first words out of Liz's mouth.

"Sort of." Ali replied.

"You're a vampire."

"Well, yes and no." Ali replied. "Since Mike though he drained me dry, he didn't blood me so, that only makes me half."

"Now we have a half vampire, a half angel, a half werewolf and a full werewolf." Bri said.

"Now we know Dracula can't beat us." Ali said.

Liz was still in shock but understood things, almost. Ali was still Ali only undead and had a soul unlike the other vampires. Bri was half werewolf but still Bri none the less. They were still Bri and Ali, only improved versions. As all this sunk in, Liz sat down.

"Oh gosh." she said.

"By the way Angel, what was all that white light stuff?" Ali asked.

"And you look like your old self now instead of your hair darker and everything." Bri said.

She was right. Liz's hair was back to it's original dark brown instead of black brown and it went back to being a little over shoulder length.

"It must be the angel part of her." Rachel said.

Liz looked down at her hands as if they held the answer.

"Rachel, get your dad. We are leaving for Spain." Liz told her.

"Why Spain?" Bri asked. Liz only had one answer.

"To kick some vampire butt!"

(A/N: That's it for this chapter. Only a few more till I'm finished. I probably won't work on this till I finish _Two Different Worlds _since it's only about three chapters away and this one is like four or five. But I will finish it. If you want me to do a sequel to this, let me know now so I can start brain storming. No flames. Thanks!)


End file.
